Her Selfish Desire
by ManaHara
Summary: (Rated T - M) Kaname always put others before herself. Always... Now for once in her life, she wants to be selfish. Everything she believed, and swore would be thrown into chaos due to that. And it's all because of that vampire hunter. - Female Kaname- Major!Kaze, Slight!Yume, and Slight!Zeki - 1st VK fanfic / MANGA SPOILERS


**/N** : I've literally search for hours on end for a female Kaname/Zero. So far none, and it has gotten to the point where I decided to do one myself! Fem!Zero x Kaname is good, but come on now. Fem!Kaname can work too! Anyways, I will be following the manga's plot, but with my own twists since Kaname isn't a male, Zero is paired with her, and Yuki won't be with Kaname. However, there will be slight!Yuri in this. So a little warning to those that don't like it. Hope you enjoy~

 **Warning:** Bad Grammar and Spelling, Angst, Romance, Slight!Yuri, AU, Possible OOC (Out of Character), Deaths, Love Triangle, Swearing, Tsundere Hunter, Lemons, Humor, Mentions of Abuse, Dark Past, Manga Spoilers, etc

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own VK or it's characters.

* * *

 _"Being deeply loved by someone gives you strength, while loving someone deeply gives you courage."  
_

 _\- Lao Tzu_

* * *

 **Moon Dormitory - Kaname  
**

Kaname Kuran always had a plan. Whenever there is a dilemma, she would find a way to overcome it. However, for the first time in the years she's been living. She can't seem to find a solution to her small problem. Not small. A big problem. One that could ruin everything she's been working for these past ten years.

How could this have happened?

She don't even remember when it all started, or where to begin. All she knows is that the source of her problem is that vampire hunter.

 _Zero Kiryuu._

He was always a troublesome lad, ever since she first met him on that nights many years ago. The way he looked at her with those strong hateful eyes that he held towards her kind. She hasn't see that look in a long time. That look still hasn't change since that day. Every time she encounters him. He treats her coldly, no sign of any respect towards her status among the vampires, despite what her followers or Yuki say to him.

Was her problem started because of that?

That's he is one of the few that shown her this side unlike everyone else that admires her, or simply wants her precious blood?

Or was it her deep hidden desire to help the poor boy, and heal the pains her kind has inflicted on him?

Perhaps it's both. She know she shouldn't feel this way. She was the cause of his very core of hatred towards her kind. She is the one who turned the wheels for his vengeance among the vampires.

Still, she cannot help to feel sympathy towards the young man.

After all, they aren't very much different from one, and another. Both had lost their parents at a young age. They both wanted what's best for Yuki, and would go great lengths to achieve it for her. Both care for her as well. Kaname knows all too well about his intense love for the human girl. You have be a fool to not see it, but if only he knew that it was his feelings that cause Kaname to be ill towards him as well.

Zero Kiryuu is the one she wants.

That is right.

Kaname Kuran, the last member of the Kuran bloodline, and pureblood vampire, has feelings for low rank vampire. It wasn't like she wanted to. In fact she didn't want to. This was never meant to happen, but it did. Now she has to find a way to fix it, or simply avoid it all together like she's been trying avoid all this time. It was hard to do so.

For the past few weeks, she is well aware Zero has been feeding on Yuki's blood, ever since he lost control on his vampire side. Kaname gave him a warning to watch himself around Yuki. For she will not tolerate his abuse towards the kind human. Though she aware he won't hurt her intentionally.

Now she fears the level E inside him is going to drive him further into madness, and he will eventually kill Yuki due to that. Which leaves her no choice, but to offer him her blood. For it's a pureblood's blood that can turn a Level E into a regular vampire, and save them from their madness. Her blood is the purest of them all. With Shizuka dead, thanks to her. Zero cannot drink the blood of his creator.

 _'This is for Yuki's sake, and it's the only way to save him.'_ She told herself. A lie she is self aware.

She's not doing it for her sister's sake. She's doing it for her own. She didn't want him to die. A part of her wants him to live. That selfish part of her that wants him to feed from her neck, and drink her blood. Only her blood. It's a disgusting desire, but she must keep it hidden. For all their sakes.

Kaname set her book down on the table next to her. She breathes in the air around her, and could sense the ex-human down below a level. He was here, meaning he is accepting her proposition, or to simply ask her questions.

 _"What if I told you Yuki and I first encounter wasn't a coincidence?"_

That was all she said, and could say at that time. It was the truth. It wasn't a coincidence. That one sentence easily place doubt in Zero's mind. He knows Yuki is curious about her past, and often tells him that she wonders about her parents, on what they look like. And Kaname saying that is what will drive Zero to bring hope for Yuki. It was a cruel thing to do, but it's the only way for him to accept her invitation to meet her in her room.

 _'It's the only way.'_

Truthfully, she would happily give Yuki's memories back. She didn't want her to suffer of not knowing Haruka and Juri. The wonderful parents that raise them, but this is the only way to protect her from that vile man, and Senate. A human life is what she deserves. She shouldn't be thrown in a life of a monster like her, and Zero. She's too pure. They'll easily corrupted her, and destroy that purity. This is what best for her...

And Zero would soon see to that as she does.

"Remember this, Kiryuu. If you try anything funny to Kaname-sama. It would be the last thing you ever do." She heard Hanabusa said to Zero by the stairway. She could imagine the look on his face when he said those words. After all, she was the main person he admires the most. "You're lucky Kaname-sama is friends with Yuki, and Cross. If she wasn't. There is no doubt she would finish you off, without any hesitation."

Zero scoff at his words, "If she tries anything funny. That would be the last thing you ever see of her." He said with a hint of mockery in his voice. Kaname sigh at his comment. He doesn't know that one comment could easily set Hanabusa off, but then again he is known to easily get on the Night Class's bad side.

Kaname gets up from her seat, and makes her way to her door. She knows he didn't mean it, but obviously Hanabusa isn't going to take it. "Aido. Allow Kiryuu to past." She said as she opened the door, and peer out. She lean against the frame with her arms cross. Her long dark brown hair passing her hips. She ponder about cutting it for a time.

She watched the two walked up the stairs. Hanabusa's blue eyes gleaming at her, while Kiryuu's lavender eyes glare.

"Kaname-sama."

Kaname kept her eyes on Zero. She watched his hands tremble slightly at her. She knows he still isn't please about what she has said to him. "You... You already know what Yuki wanted, but yet you kept the truth from her all this time. Right?" Zero stated harshly, his eyes narrowing more at her. "Why don't you just answer to her?"

 _'If only he knew it's not that simple...'_

"Aido. Go back to your room." Kaname said as she moved to the side, and offer a way into her bedroom.

Hanabusa look shock at her words. "B-But Kaname-sama, he-"

" **Aido**. Don't make me repeat myself." She stare sternly at him. Not showing any sign of hesitation her voice. He should know by now. She isn't one that is fond of repeating herself again.

She watch his blue eyes widen in fear and shock. Hanabusa bow before her, and quickly headed straight towards his room. He glared at the ex-human before leaving the two of them alone. Kaname walk into her room with Zero following shortly behind.

"Come, don't hesitate. I wonder if there is more to your questions, since you came here with the aura of having enemies." Kaname commented as she stood by her window to not look at the vampire hunter.

Kaname close her eyes, and could feel his sharp gaze pouring at her back. She resisted the urge to teased the hunter. She doesn't know why, but she just loves the reaction she gets out of him. Whether it's hate, or not, she enjoys it, because it's the only thing she could get out of him. She is aware it's one-sided at what she feels for the hunter. He would never see her the way he sees Yuki, and that feeling of knowing that leaves a cold feeling inside her.

She knows she shouldn't feel this way. She always knew it was futile for her to seek out his companionship, but she cannot help to care for him. The way she can easily get under his skin as he can for her. His cold lavender eyes that glare at her. These are the only things she ever has of ever getting close to him.

Until now...

"I'm sure you're not here to admire my room, Kiryuu." Kaname lightly teased, taking note of the silence in the air. "You have a mouth. It's wise to use it, otherwise you may never get a chance like this again."

"... Yuki's lost memories wasn't a coincidence, was it? Were you the one that took Yuki's memories away? Are you involved in her past, or not?" Kaname didn't say anything. She didn't need to, because he already is picking up the pieces. Her lack of response press Zero further on. "If you can't answer those questions, then what's the reason you have then? Do you have any intention of ridding of Yuki's fears? Or do you simply not care for her as she may thinks you do."

Kaname smiled, there it is again. That jealousy plaguing in her heart. She knows he must feel it too as well, but his jealousy is different from hers.

She press her hand on her face, and looks at Zero with a stern expression. "Shall I get rid of one of her fears right now?"

With her vampire speed, Kaname quickly grabbed Zero's throat and slammed him into the wall by the door to her bathroom. The wall crack behind him, while he hand Bloody Rose press against the side of her cheek. Up close, Kaname notice the hunter's features. It almost made her breathing stop for a moment, but she reminded herself on why he's here. Zero is indeed taller than her by four inches.

Zero didn't look surprise at what she did. He merely glared at her, waiting for her to do it. It made her smirk at him, causing his eyes narrow down. He probably believe she is enjoying having him pin beneath her. If only he knew that is not the case.

"Do it... I can probably shoot at the same time." Zero said.

Kaname tighten her grip more, causing the Bloody Rose to press more into her cheek. "Look at you. Vampires should fear, and respect a Pureblood by instinct... but you do not. You bare your fangs instead. Perhaps that's one of the reason... on why I let you live." Her smirk disappear as she release her hold on Zero's neck, while the Bloody Rose still press on her cheek. Zero stare at her, trying to figure out what she meant by that. "I won't end your suffering. Deep down I know you wish to be free from the eternal hell you're in, but... if I do release your chains. Yuki will never forgive me as she will never forgive you if you pulled that trigger."

Zero's eyes narrowed down more, before pulling the Bloody Rose away from her. She walked away from him, and grabbed a glass near her. "Tell me, are all you Purebloods like this? Do you enjoy knowing what power you have over others?"

"...Most, but I'm not like them." Kaname turned to face back at him with a stern expression. "Yuki's neck still hasn't healed. Kiryuu, your hunger has increased, and I know you're aware of the danger of Yuki is in due to that. Yet you continue to drink her blood like a hungry dog." Her eyes glowed red as she caused the wall behind him crack more due to her emotions. "How can you protect her in that state? You will end up killing her, and that is something I will not allow."

"What? You're going to kill me? Even though you said you wouldn't. Make up your mind, Kuran." His eyes glared at her as he put his Bloody Rose away. "You think I don't know that. Yuki keeps sacrificing herself to help me. Regardless what I say to her. She... She doesn't understand."

"Then you have no choice, but to agree what I am offering to you." Kaname rolled up her sleeve, and cut her wrist with a mere flick of her nail. She watch his eyes glow red, making her smirk underneath her mask at him resisting his vampire instincts once again. She pour her blood in the cup. "Your body is honest. Kiryuu... Drink my blood."

"You're joking... Do you honestly think I'll drink your disgusting blood." He press his hand on his face to resist the vampire inside him. "Don't mess around with me!"

"The Kuran has the purest vampire blood in existence, and mine will definitely prolong your life. It will save you from the delving deep into the madness you're in." She walked over to him, and offered the cup.

Zero swipe the cup to the side, making the blood spill on the ground, and the glasses shatter. She showed no emotions on her face at that. It seemed to agitate him more for lack of empathy on the situation. "I will not be your pawn in this sick game of yours, Kuran!" He hissed at her. He gripped his head, digging his nails deep in his scalp to distract the hunger lingering inside. "I-I will not!"

Kaname sigh at his resistance. He never learns. She turned around, and walk back to grab another glass. "This isn't a game. You are needed to live for her sake. If you drink my blood, you'll be saving her." She wanted to tell him that she needed him to live. She wants him to live, but she can't let him know this. Never. "... If you do. I will then tell you the answers you're seeking. Do this not only for yourself, but for _her_ instead."

Zero didn't say anything. He ponder about her offer, then decided. "I... I want Yuki to be safe. I don't want her to keep hurting herself to make sure I will be okay..."

"I know."

"I... want her to be happy, and smile from the bottom of her heart..."

"As do I." Kaname said as she close her eyes. This was for her sake. All along.

She felt Zero approach her from behind. She didn't move, nor resist as he tightly gripped her hands, and pinned them on top of the cabinet where she was going to grab a glass cup for him. His fangs instantly pierce into the side of her neck harshly without any hesitation. His body press into her so she won't pull away from him as he hungrily feed from her.

Kaname let out a small gasp. She cannot tell if it's pain, or pleasure. She felt that feeling inside her return once again. She shouldn't feel it at this very moment. She brush it aside, and tried her best to keep her mind clear from her desires. However, it was hard to as she feel his body on her own. His muscles touching her between the clothing, and the groans coming from his mouth as he fed off on her purest blood.

A small smile appear on her face as her eyes soften slightly. How stupid of her to be happy for this. This is the only way she could ever possibly get close to him. Here she is enjoying being fed on, and being used by a man who hates her being.

Stupid, and ignorant of her, yet she doesn't care.

"Don't forget... whose blood you're drinking." She said as she felt his hands tighten more on her wrist. She felt that feeling return once more. That selfish desire she feels for him.

 _'If only you knew... Zero.'_

* * *

 **A/N:** Hopefully I didn't make Kaname too OOC. He, well she in this case, is hard for me to write, considering I am taking his personality from the manga instead. If you guys like this, please leave a review. I just wanted to know if anyone likes to see more of this:)


End file.
